Knickers to you!
by crookshankkitty
Summary: Two witches same attempt to get their wizards to buy them lingerie...


Disclaimer: all Characters belong to JKR. No copyright infrigment intended. No money is made

by writing this.(as if!)

Knickers to you!

Hermione Black was in her bedroom getting ready to go shopping with her husband,she had been checking through her lingerie drawer and noticed that she was getting short on underwear.

She smiled to herself as she recalled the reason why her knickers were so depleted...her husband was very fond of ripping them off with excitement whenever they made love.(which was very frequently!)

She knew that drastic measures were needed to get herself some new underwear.

Sirius Black was waiting for his wife downstairs in the drawing room of their home,he had read the 'Daily Phophet' from cover to cover,paced the carpet twice,and consulted his pocket watch four times. He then went into the hall to wait for Hermione.

Just at that moment his wife was descending the stairs,he looked up as he heard her foot steps.

Hermione had changed into an extremely short pleated mini skirt, a tiny black vest top,and high black stiletto heels. Her hair was loose down her back.

Sirius Black's eyes took in every detail of his wife,he was going to suggest they forget shopping and spend the afternoon doing more enjoyable things...

' You look wonderful Kitten...' he purred as he pulled her into his arms to kiss her.

After a very long passionate kiss, they came up for air.

' No,Sirius! We need to go shopping and don't forget I have to meet Ginny later.'

Reluctantly Sirius released her, Hermione then bent over to pick up her handbag from the floor by the coat rack, her skirt rode up revealing her very bare pert backside! She was also wearing black hold up stocking that emphisized her slim legs.

Mr Blacks eye's nearly popped out of his head.~His wife wasn't wearing any Knickers!

'Hermione! Where are your Knickers Kitten?'

The curly haired witch turned to him and pouted.

'I haven't got any left..you've ripped them all...and I 've not had any time to go and buy some more...so what is a witch to do?'

'Well I know what I'm going to do!...take my minx of wife upstairs and make passionate love to her!' Sirius growled.

He then swept her up into his arms bridal style and apparated them upstairs to the master bedroom.

A few hours later Hermione went to meet Ginny Potter.

The red haired witch greeted Hermione and placed a large glass of white wine in front of her,they often met up at 'The Three Broomsticks' pub in Hogsmeade.

They had a long chat and caught up with all the gossip,just then the door to the pub opened and in walked a very grumpy looking Lavender Brown.

She saw Hermione and Ginny sitting at the back of the pub at an old wooden table,she made her way over to them.

'Mind if I join you?...your Brother is the biggest Prat on this planet!' she said to Ginny Potter.

'Tell me something new! What has he done this time?' she asked.

'He is so mean! And he thinks he's funny...do you know what he said to me this afternoon?' lavender demanded.

'What did he say and do?' Hermione and Ginny said in unison.

' I told him that I needed new underwear and could he buy me some,or I would have to go naked-he said as long as I didn't show off my fanny!...I then showed him I wasn't wearing any!'

'What did he say to that?' said Hermione.

' He just looked at me and gave me three sickles...I said that wouldn't buy a pair of Drawers, he said it wasn't for Knickers...it was for a comb,so I could tidy myself up!' said Lavender deadpan.

The two witches just looked at each other before dissolving into hysterical laughter.

It took five minutes for them to stop laughing, each wiping tears from their eyes. And trying not to giggle if they caught the others glance.

Lavender sat still looking at her two friends,she didnt look very amused.

' I don't think its very funny. I am now going to book a Brazilian wax at Madam Primpernelles,and Ronald will not be getting any nookie for the forseable future! I will bid you both good evening.' said Lavender,she turned and walked off with her nose in the air.

' Poor Lavender...its wicked to laugh at her..but it was funny!' giggled Ginny.

' OOOOO! I haven't had laugh like that for ages...' grinned Hermione.

After two more glasses of wine the witches left the pub and said their goodbyes and went home to their respective wizards.

Hermione apparated straight to her bedroom,her husband was in bed reading a book.

'Hello my sweet! Did you have a good evening?' asked Sirius.

'Hello to you as well. Yes I had a great evening my Love.'

Hermione got undressed and slipped into bed beside her husband,he put his arm around her and pulled her against him,she cuddled down into his side.

She then told him what Lavender had said about Ron.

Sirius Black roared with laughter and Hermione giggled.

' So when we next go shopping,shall we stop off at 'Nimue's Knickers' or 'Madam Jolie's salon'?' asked Hermione.

' Nimue's Knickers'!...I don't fancy being in the spare room...and you don't need a comb!

Hermione got her new underwear from her generous and loving Husband.

Lavender had her wax.

Ron went without Nookie for two days before he took Lavender lingerie shopping,spending loads of galleons.

he never mentioned combs ever again.

~ FIN~


End file.
